


【KT】男人四十·第三章（儿媳文学）

by lesserpanda



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesserpanda/pseuds/lesserpanda





	【KT】男人四十·第三章（儿媳文学）

5.  
毕业那天，听说孩子和同学们出去喝酒了，堂本光一又升起了担心，开始后悔自己没有提前问清地点。

为了转移注意力，他久违地翻出游戏机，点上烟，试图将心神投注在游戏画面中。

理所当然地失败了。

他小幅度地抖动双腿，反复确认时间。像动物园里被饲养员错过投喂时间的大猫。

门铃奏响的那一刻，他总算是松了劲。

是醉得满脸通红、陷入浅睡眠的tsuyo，和扶着他的陌生男性。

那小子还说了什么：“tsuyoshi kun人气好高，酒量却不行呢，稍微喝一点就已经想枕着旁人大腿睡觉了。”

好了不要再说了。男人觉得面前两人身体紧贴的样子格外碍眼。

怒气伴随着不应有的身体本能，翻卷着。

他接过了人，礼貌而又不容拒绝地请走了那位男性。

此刻红成煮熟小章鱼模样的孩子，无知无觉地躺在沙发上。一只胳膊软垂着，毫无抵抗的样子。

之前依靠道德死死抑制着的休眠火山，被外来者轻易撬动了。年长者的欲望之舟里洋溢着狂烈的念头，心中嘶吼着粗鄙得令自己都难以置信的声音。

他难以自制地靠近那具肖想已久的身体。

这时的孩子，是红色的，是潮湿的。薄薄的汗液混合着淡淡的香水气味，被酒精蒸腾上来，灼烧着男人的气管。

男人大声地呼吸，肺泡飞速地处理气体。身体细胞像是要通过这种方式，把这孩子细细品尝、牢牢记住一样。

就一次，请让我亲亲他。

大脑释放出放纵的信号。想法是悲哀又可怜，人生只此一次地，他想在今夜，月色正好的今夜，亲一亲他心中的小小爱人。

从前就试图描述的这孩子带着清甜香气的性感诱惑，此时被酒香泡发了，罩上了一层伪装成熟的面纱。

毫无防备的、吐露着魅力的三角小嘴，微微敞着道细缝，好似在欢迎男人的一切入侵。

“tsuyo。”

他轻轻唤着，低头吻住那总令他失神的美味。

喜悦几乎要令他颤栗，他一次一次告诉自己，好了，好了，该停止了，该停下这偷来的美妙时光。去向菩萨也好、耶稣也罢，去向任何一尊指引心灵的神明忏悔。

自然的伟力却将他的诉求狠狠推开：那孩子呻吟出声，半睁着迷蒙醉眼：“koichi san...”

仿佛一个奢侈到极点的美丽梦境，那孩子这样唤着他的名字，抬起柔软的胳膊搂住他的脖子，松开牙关，伸出舌头供他品尝。

这岂不是年轻人对他发出的许可信号吗？

他仿佛中年发迹的男子，喜悦地战栗着，单是抵着年轻人饱含生命力的纯洁大腿，他就几乎能滴下乳白色的泪来。

他心底里的欲望之蛇嘶声吐信。

男人的手受到时光的洗刷，干燥，又带着些粗糙。此时的这双手必须是今生最灵巧，才能让激动的他停止像个糟老头一样抖动，并且顺利剥下纠缠着他们彼此的布料。

凉气激着tsuyo酒热的身体，叫他多了几分清醒，他嘴上不情愿，欲拒还迎地推拒着，重复着：“不要，不可以！”

然而虎兕出柙，欲望之兽一旦放出，再想塞回牢笼，就很不易了。此刻的中年男人，显然是难以阻止的。

他仔仔细细地把玩着年轻人的身体，像温养一块玉。

年轻人的身形当然不至于胖，可是胸部发育得很好——就像男人无数次从他衣领口窥视到的一样——那里柔软膨起，是甜美的hot cake。

然而奶头是那样粉嫩又细小，像个孩子。这可如何做个好妻子啊？堂本光一十分担忧，所以一定是要他来帮忙的。

他把这小孩子式的乳头，连吸带嘬地，弄得鲜红充血，俏俏地挺立在他视线下，总算能让男人叼住了。

他咬着他亲自调教的奶头，让心灵战栗的快感使他胆大包天，得寸进尺地发出命令：他想让年轻人把腿张开。

tsuyo觉得羞赧：他…他怎么敢？

然而尝到甜头的身体违抗不了他的命令，两腿悄悄打开。他甚至担心打开的不够大，伸手拉住自己的腿根，把一切奉到他面前。

一只受到蛊惑的小瞪羚，忘记危险的小瞪羚。

娇俏的短尾，在掠食者面前颤颤地摇摆讨好。

他也是这样，掰住屁股，隐秘的器官由着男人看。

岁月让堂本光一习惯了等待，也让他深知恰好的等待，是为了烹调出更好的美味。

于是他不遗余力地为孩子扩张，挑起情欲，希望带给他不错的性爱体验。

堂本光一认真起来，总能将事情做得很好。

tsuyo简直觉得自己是平底锅里正被加热的黄油了。

那骨节分明的、干燥的手指，被时光吹鼓了青筋的男性手指，沾取黏滑的液体，在他本该用作排泄的地方进出。

灵巧的大拇指指腹，安抚性地摩挲着肛口和会阴，这些羞耻的地方，老实地升起难以置信的酥麻快感。

他觉得陌生又害怕，收着肩膀，含着胸，想把自己缩小了，躲在男人的身体底下。多单纯的孩子啊。

他这样在半道里犯了羞，收起平日里悄咪咪勾引人的大胆与狡黠，圆脸红成漂亮的小章鱼，连身体也被自己、被那男人，揉出粉色。

即便是害羞到想躲起来，他也依旧是乖巧的孩子。

这与寄人篱下的乖巧不同，他的乖巧是充分配合、充分享受。他那两条年轻的长腿努力圈住男人的腰身，带着鼻音呢喃着：“还要，别走。”妙穴里那一层层嫩的、软的肉，卖力吞吐着挽留。

tsuyo从来不信这处也能成为性器。说他缺乏经验也罢，但当公公的生命之柱钉入他的身体，在他内部横冲直撞时，前所未有的快感席卷了他。

他从此意识到，这里并不是功能单纯的器官，而是人类与其他动物在某些方面的联结：这不正是泄殖腔吗？

——虽然自己并不能怀孕。

酒精使他愈发多愁善感，也使他过早地开始忧虑：若是就此上瘾，可该如何是好。染上了被自己公公奸淫的性瘾，戒不掉可就糟了。

可是不争气的身体，想一直这样被触碰，被舔吻，被作弄，被像现在这样大力奸淫，被顶撞着要命的地方，身体酥酥软软，像处在失重的彩色宇宙之中。

他只能抱着今朝有酒今朝醉的心情，搂紧了身上的男人，任由他将自己开发到令人难以置信的地步。

他捂着肚子，手掌感受着男人的性器在自己体内的窜动。

太色了。色得让人脸红。

才第一次性交，这孩子就展现出如此媚态，这谁受得了呀？男人直犯愁，年轻的儿媳太让人迷醉。

他想射在tsuyo溜圆软弹的屁股上，将清纯性感之丘弄脏；想射在tsuyo的屁股里面，身体的深处，从里到外把这孩子染上自己的味道，彻彻底底地占有。

怎么办？矛盾的思维让堂本光一犹豫延宕，沾着水色的肉棒半退，只留半截在里面，龟头抵着那孩子的性腺研磨，似乎要这样欺负人直到自己思考出结果。

对于第一次接触肛门性爱的年轻人来说，这样的动作委实刺激太大。他蹬着腿想逃跑，想逃开这样的快感地狱。

腿却早已酥软，使不上力气。他像失孤的小兽一样呜咽，想博回男人的注意力，想让男人注意到他，注意到他在欲望之风口浪尖上的无助。

“慢一点，求您慢一点。”

他声音里已经透出了委屈，连鼻尖都可怜地泛红了。

年轻人被年至四十的自己肏得求饶，这让他的自尊与信心大为增长，他难以自制地愈加放浪动作，纵情深入。恰似一头雄狮在阳光下炫耀着美丽的鬃毛。

tsuyo轻易被顶入高潮的漩涡。这是他第一次靠肛交获得高潮，他的肠肉紧张，小腹爽到抽搐，但射精是软软的，像地势平缓的沟渠里，涌出的水流。

糟糕，把人欺负哭了。

年轻人卷曲上翘的睫毛，如他所预想的那样，被泪液沾得乱糟糟。

狼狈，可是太漂亮了，漂亮得让他心脏突突跳，将血液不断泵向勤奋耕耘中的海绵体。

他俯下身，灵活的舌头勾画睫毛的生长根部，腰部徐徐用力顶弄，丝毫不顾那孩子的软声拒绝，直至将那泪液舔吮干净，直至自己的肉棒在那绝好的温柔乡里缴了械，投了降。

———————江湖传统：开车=完结，right？———————


End file.
